Holy Matrimony! James's Mad Mansion of Maidens?
by No Longer Alive Hearts
Summary: I'll probably change the title. Anyways, James finds himself in a contract with his mother that could end his engagement to Jessiebelle. The catch? He has to live in a mansion full of women for a month. Rated K  for comic mischief and cartoon violence.
1. Chapter 1

Oh man, I've been meaning to start this fic for a while now. I personally think I'm going to have a lot of fun with it. James always seems like a fun character to write for.

I guess what initially inspired this is just that I think they should have played a little more on the Jessiebelle subplot (Seriously, they brought her back after 500 some-odd episodes later for a single episode. I'd have thought they'd at least try her for an arc or something).

Anyways, I do not own Pokemon or any related material. Otherwise, this might have been made into a spinoff series.

As a note on timeline, this occurs after Team Rocket has arrived in Isshu/Unova, but before Jessie gets her Kokoro.

Let's get on with the show!

Chapter One: James's Mom and Deed

Jessie, James, and Meowth were walking along a countryside road shortly after having been defeated by the twerps once again.

"Well, that was a total disaster." Jessie sighed heavily. "And I was so sure we had them this time."

"No kidding." Meowth hacked up a small cloud of smoke. He held up one of his paws. "And now I'm not sure dat I have more lives dan I can count on one paw now." He sighed as well. "It's too bad, really. I t'ought dat plan was pretty ingenious. Just dis close." He held two of his fingers just barely apart. "Dis close, and we would have gotten Pikachu fair and square."

Jessie clenched her fists and snarled. "I swear, next time we're going to get those twerps." She pointed at the sky with a glint in her eye. "They'll soon learn not to take Team Rocket lightly!"

"Oh, what's the point?" James trudged a little ahead of the other two. "We're just total failures."

Jessie and Meowth stared at James, to each other, and at James again.

"Like, what's wrong, Jimmy?" Meowth stuck his paws behind his head as he walked. "Jessie's usually de mopey one, when it comes to being a loser."

"Watch your mouth, Furball." Jessie stepped on Meowth, forcing him to the ground. She turned to look at James again. "Still, Meowth does have a point. Maybe it's because you've fallen on your head one too many times, but you usually laugh these things off."

"Oh really?" James began pulling at his hair as he turned to look at the other two. "And just what is there to laugh about? Look around you!" He spun his arms around his head. "We're the first Team Rocket members in a region the gang doesn't know about, and we're still coming face-to-face with the twerps!" He turned back around, covering his face with his hands. "And to top it all off, the boss forced us to leave all of our Pokemon at base!"

"And what am I? Chopped liver?" Meowth escaped from Jessie's shoe and stood boldly.

"Oh, sorry, Meowth." James looked back at the cat Pokemon. "You just act so human all the time that I tend to forget you're a Pokemon at times." He sighed, closing his eyes and dropping his head. "I'm really beginning to think that Cassidy's right, and the boss does just want us gone."

"Now, hold on, James." Jessie stretched a hand forward. "Stop right there!"

"Jessie, I know you don't like Cassidy, but sometimes you have to admit when you're beat." James walked forward, his eyes still closed, shrugging.

"I mean it, James." Jessie took several quick steps forward. "Stop right there!"

"Oh, you stop, Jessie." Surprisingly, James glared back at his redheaded companion. "Just give me one shred of proof that the boss likes us even the least little bit."

"James!" Meowth began jumping up and down, waving his arms. "Jessie really means to stop!"

"I know you like the boss, Meowth, but hone-" James was cut off as he hit his head on a large iron gate. He fell backwards after the impact. He rubbed his head as he sat up. "What was that?" He looked up and flinched.

The large gate had to have stood nearly a dozen feet tall, looming over the team. The gate expanded either way into long stretches of fence to about as far as the eye could see. Behind the fence were fabulous gardens of various flowers, which were followed by a mansion the size of a business skyscraper laid sideways.

"Dis is one fancy place." Meowth hopped beside James and peered through the gate's bars. "It seems kinda familiar, dough."

"You're right Meowth." Jessie held the bars as she looked through the fence. "Why, if I didn't know better, I'd say…" She looked back at the blue-haired man. "James, is this one of your houses?"

James began scuttling backwards, his eyes never leaving the estate.

Jessie and Meowth looked at each other. Shaking their heads and shrugging, they sighed and said simultaneously, "It's one of his houses." They caught up with their crawling comrade and picked him up by the arms.

"Now, hold on. Wait a minute!" James began thrashing in their grasps. "I'm not going in there! You can't make me!"

"Oh, come off it, James." Jessie grinned as she pulled him towards the gate. "I'm sure sitting down on one of those fancy couches for a few minutes will get you feeling good about yourself in no time."

"Yeah, Jimmy, my boy." Meowth grinned at the human he was pulling. "Nothing gets you feeling better, dan de comforts of your home sweet home."

"Have you two gone insane?" James began tugging back on his arms, giving the other two a pretty good fight. "You only want me to go in there, so you can have fancy French pastries and caviar."

"Come on, James." Jessie's stomach growled as she pulled harder. "Stop being selfish!"

"No kidding." Meowth began pushing James, but he was still losing ground. "It's not our fault dat you're scared. Take one for de team!"

James began shaking his head furiously as his efforts redoubled. He pulled himself out of Jessie's grasp and bowled right over Meowth.

Jessie huffed, putting her hands on her hips. "Quit being such a baby, James!" She gestured back to the estate. "All we need to do is just walk in, let the butler see you, spend a half hour eating pate and steak tartar, then run out of there like there was no tomorrow before that horrible Jessiebelle shows up." She smiled stiffly and nodded mechanically.

"Yeah. It don't matter if we go in dere, so long as we get out of dere before dat scary fiancée of yours comes." Meowth nodded as he stood up and dusted himself off. "What say, James?"

"No, no, and no!" James crossed his arms in an 'X' and shook his head violently. "I'm not so much as taking one step past that gate."

"Jess?" Meowth cast a sidelong glance at his female companion. "What do you t'ink?"

"Well, I suppose we can't guilt him into it." Jessie took hold of her chin as she looked at the terrified man. "And without any other Pokemon, I guess we can't force him onto the property." She took a deep breath. "And I suppose it isn't safe to go in there without him."

"Dat's a pretty safe bet." Meowth shrugged. "So we're not getting him in dere, huh?"

"Nope." Jessie sighed as she walked past James. "Come on, you two."

"What?" James blinked a couple of times. "You mean, just like that?"

"Yeah." Jessie hid her smirk as she walked along. "We have to catch up with that twerp and his Pikachu."

"That quickly?" James stood upright, his eyes growing wide. "What are you thinking?"

"Yeah, Jess." Meowth tilted his head in confusion. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Hey, we've been chasing them this long, why not keep chasing them?" Jessie walked along. "I mean, if it's that pointless to try to get James in there, then we might as well do something not quite as pointless."

"Are you kidding?" James shook his head again. "I'm sick and tired of following that twerp! He ruined our whole reputation!"

"So what? That just means that we'll become that much more famous when we catch that Pikachu." Jessie folded her arms around herself. "Who cares that we'll do it starving, with tendencies to be ill, poorer than dirt, and likely to die as a joke?"

"Dat's true, Jessie." Meowth smiled behind James. "It's either dat, or we could go back to de boss empty-handed. Sure, Jess, you could probably rely on your mother to bail you out, and if I can beat up dat stupid Persian, I could be sitting in the lap of luxury." He placed a paw on James's shoulder and faked tears. "I'm so sorry dat all dat blame is going to fall on you, Jimmy."

"Huh?" James looked between Jessie and Meowth, letting their words sink in. He jumped and screamed. "What? You guys can't mean that!"

"Well, it's your choice, James." Jessie feigned a sob.

James paused as he thought of Giovanni's wrath, which meant the wrath of a thousand Team Rocket operatives, which meant the wrath of several thousand Pokemon. "M-mommy!" He turned and sped through the gate, making it clatter as it swung open.

"Nice work, Jess." Meowth began running onto the estate. "I'm not even dat evil."

"Well, let's face it." Jessie laughed as she ran along. "James isn't the only one who's tired of chasing Pikachu."

James skidded to a halt before he hit the mansion's doors. "Hold on a minute!" He turned and held up a scolding finger as he turned to Jessie and Meowth. "Now, we all know what's going to happen here, right?"

Jessie and Meowth froze in their tracks, before they collided with James.

"Yeah." James rubbed the back of his head. "We know what's going to happen. First, I'm going to walk into this mansion." He knocked on the door, letting it open under his fist. He took one step inside and paused. "Now, the local butler will greet me immediately."

Suddenly, a man in a dark suit ran into the foyer, bowing as soon as he met James. His longer than normal mustache bounced as he looked up at the blue-haired man. "Master James, a pleasure to see you return."

"Hello, Alphonse." James sighed as he looked back at his two teammates. "Then, said butler is going to immediately call my parents and Jessiebelle in order to call them here."

"I'm afraid that's not necessary, Master James." Alphonse bowed again, closing his eyes sternly. "Your mother and Mistress Jessiebelle are already here."

"See, what did I tell y- What?" James turned and stared at the butler. "Wh-what did you j-just say, A-Alphonse?"

"Come with me, Master James." Alphonse took a firm hold of James's hand. "Your mother has been expecting you and is waiting for you in the southern drawing room." He ran away, carrying James along.

Jessie and Meowth looked at each other, before running after James and Alphonse.

It was hardly any time at all, before James found himself in a gussied up room, with the door slamming behind him. He looked up to see a violet-haired woman sitting elegantly on a well-padded chair beside a table with an elegant tea set on it.

"My, my, James." The woman said from behind her fan. "It certainly has been a long while since we've last met."

"M-m-mother." James flinched backwards to his feet. He laughed nervously. "Um, yeah… It's a funny story really."

James's mother didn't say anything. Instead, she simply picked up her flute, which had been sitting on the table alongside the tea set and began to play it slowly.

The young man watched the woman play for several minutes, hanging onto each note, waiting for the conversation to start. As the song continued to play, he couldn't help but notice that there were several empty notes. It finally hit him. "Where's father?" He looked around suspiciously.

"Dead." The single word hung heavily in the air as the flute has barely parted from the woman's lips. After a moment of silence, she smiled softly and said, "And no. This is not a prank." She went on playing.

"Dead?" James racked his brain for a moment. "But there were no newspapers! No funeral announcements! Not a single soul I've met seemed to know!"

"It was a quiet funeral." James's mother decided to put her flute down and placed her hands in her lap. She didn't look at James, though. "After all, what kind of man would he have seemed, had everyone known he'd died of nothing more than a lil' ol' heart attack?"

The answer was sound, but James stood there a moment. "You didn't expect me to come back, even if you did announce it, did you?"

"Not in the least." James's mother looked up and at James, smiling softly. "You never were the sentimental type."

James stared hard at his mother's face, looking for some trace of deception, some wrinkle of a liar. What he saw was several violet hairs turning silver and two thins lines running down the woman's face where tears had been. "Mom."

"Oh, listen to me! Prattling on like some ol' biddy!" James's mother clapped her hands twice. "Oh, Jessiebelle."

A curtain further in the room pulled back to reveal James's infamous fiancée. She laughed loudly as her introduction was made, standing up and running up beside the seated older woman. "Why hello, James, darling."

The blue-haired man flinched as he met the dreaded woman's eyes. His throat suddenly went dry. "M-m-mother, y-you can't be serious. I mean, nobody follows a funeral with a wedding. It's almost mockery to stack the two occasions on top of each other!"

"Well, if that's your excuse, it's pretty weak." James's mother narrowed her eyes slightly, but not with anger or cruelty. "Your father's funeral was more than a month ago." She picked up her own fan again. "However," she snapped the fan open, "there will be a wedding."

"That's right, James, darling." Jessiebelle had suddenly appeared by the blue-haired man, causing him to flinch and grimace as she leaned against his arm. "Y'all and I are gonna have such a wonderful kind of wedding."

"What?" James began running around the room, having his fiancée chase after him. "But I don't want to get married!"

James's mother sat silently, sipping her tea. Soon, though, she pointed her fan at the rabid fiancée. "Jessiebelle, we have a new agreement, need I remind you?"

"New agreement?" James stopped, causing Jessiebelle to crash into him, and the two fell to the floor. James was able to untie himself, and he looked up at his mother. "What new agreement?"

"Oh, did ya'll really need to mention that." Jessiebelle stood up and brushed off her gown. "It's really nothing that important."

"It is to me. As it may be to James." James's mother turned to her son. She laid down her tea cup. "And you two can come in as well. This will very likely involve you as well."

Jessie and Meowth screamed, when they realized they had been noticed peeking through the door. Though they tried to retreat, they found themselves pushed inside by Alphonse. They smiled and waved meekly, when they found themselves trapped.

"Very good." James's mother snapped her fan shut and stowed it in her sleeve. In exchange, she pulled out a small scroll and unfurled it. "This is the new agreement."

James walked over and looked at the paper for a moment. "And what's this new agreement about?"

"It's a contract. A contract to take place between you and me." James's mother turned the scroll to herself and smiled as she looked it over. "Starting from the time you sign this contract, you must stay on this estate for thirty days. During that time, you will be living here with several females to associate with."

"Um, Meowth?" Jessie turned to the Pokemon and smiled curiously.

"Hey, I'm a Pokemon translator, not a lawyer." Meowth huffed as he crossed his forearms. "However, if I'm not mistaken, dat piece of paper says dat James has to live in dis house with a bunch of goils for about a month."

James's mother nodded as she continued. "Now, under no circumstances will you be allowed to leave this estate, sonny boy, though your female associates will be allowed to do whatever they want." She began furling up the scroll. "If you can meet these conditions, your initial engagement with Jessiebelle will be null and void, and you may choose whom you wish to marry out of your female associates."

"What?" Jessie turned a suspicious gaze towards Jessiebelle. "It's odd that you would agree to something like that, given what I've seen of you."

"No kidding." Meowth crossed his arms. "Somet'ing smells fishy here."

"James, pay attention to me," the mother coaxed, "this next part is important. Should you either break the rules of this contract or refuse to sign the contract at all, then Jessiebelle will have access to our grand fortune to fund her hunt for you and drag you here to be forcefully wed."

"What? How can that be?" James pointed at the contract. "How can you have a clause that applies to if I don't sign?"

"Because I've already signed it." James's mother turned the paper around and pointed at her signature. "And Jessiebelle has signed as my witness."

The red-haired proper lady flipped her hair and laughed triumphantly. "It's not like you won't pick me, anyways, James, darling."

"I see." James swallowed. "So I don't really get a choice in the matter."

"Just be glad I didn't allow Jessiebelle her manhunt from the start." James's mother smiled softly. "Come now. You can't blame your mother for wanting grandchildren. It is your duty to continue the family line after all."

James groaned. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Are you questioning your mother, young man?" James's mother stopped, before she let her anger get the best of her. "I'm letting you have a choice. You can even let your current lady-friend sign as your witness."

Jessie looked at Meowth and pointed to herself. "She's talking about me, right?"

"Yes, she's talking about you, Jessie." James sighed as he looked the paper over. "Where's the pen?"

"James, you can't be serious!" Jessie placed her hands on her hips. "Remember the plan? Come in, sit down, eat, run?"

"Yeah, Jimmy!" Meowth's eyes grew wide. "I t'ought you was afraid of goils."

"What's to be done?" James held his hand out to accept the pen from his mother. "If I sign this, you two can have all the steak tartar and caviar you want until your stomachs burst. If I don't sign it, we'll be spending the rest of our lives being chased instead of chasing." He began scrawling his name on the dotted line, despite the paper not resting on a hard finished, he held it out to his female companion. "Jessie, if you would so please?"

Huffing, Jessie took the paper. "You know this is probably going to be a disaster, right?"

"We've lived through worse." James chuckled hollowly, before swallowing. "I hope."

Once Jessie signed the contract as a witness, Jessiebelle snatched it from her and laughed triumphantly. "Better keep track of your calender, James dear, because the countdown has begun."

"Jessiebelle! If you would be so kind." James's mother held her hand out.

The younger lady looked steadily at the contract for a moment, before depositing it into the estate owner's hand.

"I thank you kindly, Jessiebelle." The violet-haired woman picked up a small bell from the table. "Alphonse!"

The butler quickly appeared in the room. He nodded towards his mistress.

"James, the official thirty days will start tomorrow, but you still will not be allowed to leave the estate today." James's mother smiled. "Think of it as your reprieve. Alphonse, show James and his lady-friend where they'll be staying." Her gaze shifted to Meowth. "And take that to the Pokemon preserve."

"Hey, lady, I ain't a da-" Meowth was cut off as Alphonse picked him up by the scruff of the neck. He chuckled nervously. "Den again, I always wondered what it was like to live on a preserve."

Alphonse herded James and the two younger women out of the drawing room. After they had all left, another curtain pulled back to reveal another butler. "Mistress, are you sure this is a good plan."

"Sebastion." James's mother chuckled lowly in reply. "I don't think you quite understand."

"Understand what?" Sebastion stared at the woman intently.

"You aren't the only one who has missed James." The tiniest beads of water tinted her eyes. "I can't even recall how many years it's been. Ten? Fifteen?"

"Actually, it's been sixteen and a half, Mistress," Sebastion corrected.

The lady gave the butler a harsh look for lengthening the time. "Anyways, as I was saying, James never was the perfect gentlemen. He probably never will be cut out for society." She shook her head slowly. "But a mother misses her son. For years, I've been jumping, when I heard padding footsteps, hoping to see his smiling face as he found a new bottlecap to show me. For years, I've been listening to the hollow echoes of only memories of watching him play with Pokemon. Years of empty seats on his birthday. Years of uneaten ice cream sandwiches on Children's Day. Just so many years passing by me."

Sebastion raised an eyebrow. "Forgive me, but you seem much more sentimental than I remember."

"That's what a husband's death will do. I ain't getting any younger." The tiniest liquid streaks streamed across her chin. "My husband was just short of fifty years, which isn't very old. I would like to let his soul rest in peace by righting our estate once and for all. I want to hear childrens' laughter again, and padding footsteps, too." She smiled only slightly. "But most of all, I want to see what I should have sought for originally as a mother. I want to see my son happy."

"But what if Master James should choose his traveling companion to be his bride?" Sebastion placed a concerned hand on his cheek. "What should become of the estate, then?"

"Don't you worry about that." James's mother's small smirk grew into a grin as she turned to look at the butler. "If I know anything about mutts like her, there's no way she'll succeed in this contest." She chuckled. "After all, Sebastion, you make it sound like Jessiebelle is my only bet in this gamble."

"Mistress?" Sebastion watched the older woman curiously as she laughed.

...

Along foggy roads somewhere, an old carriage creaked along being pulled by two Rapidashes. The driver looked ordinary, but the two people inside were of interest. A Haunter floated around the carriage as it progressed.

"Father." The young woman in the carriage had her eyes hidden in the shadows, but her talking mouth could be seen in the pale moonlight. "Tell me, where are we going again?"

"We'll be taking a ship across the sea." The older man had a smile glued to his scruffy face. His eyes were hidden, too, but his smile showed both pride and mischief. "I have an old friend who'd like you to meet her son."

"Father, I know I've recently become more sociable as of late, but are you sure this is a good plan?" The daughter flipped her dark green hair as the carriage pressed onwards. "I'm not nervous or anything, but I've never left Saffron before."

"Don't worry about it." The father, reached a hand across the carriage and placed it reassuringly on her shoulder. He gave her an affectionate shake. "I'm sure you two will get along famously."

"I hope so." The girl silently watched the Haunter floating around the carriage without a care in the world.

...

Somewhere else, an auburn-haired young woman was skipping around outside of a large building, playing and training with her Pokemon. She laughed as they raced around the lawn, and she soon joined with them.

A limousine pulled up on the road and parked near the trainer and her Pokemon. A butler stepped out of the vehicle and cleared his throat loudly, until he received the young woman's attention.

The auburn-haired girl raced across the lawn towards the older gentlemen, her Pokemon following close behind. "Hey, Mister, can I do something for you?"

The butler nodded. "It has been noted that you have been seen taking positive interactions with Master James, dear lady."

"Master James?" The girl blinekd a couple times as the man handed her an envelope. Curious, she took it and opened it. After reading the letter, she realized that it was an invitation. She purused it again, before slapping herself in the side of the head. "Oh, that James!"

"Precisely." The butler nodded. "If young lady would like to attend, then I would be more than happy to escort her to catch a ship to take her to the estate."

"Okay, just give me some time to pack. I wasn't really expecting to hit the road." The young woman turned and ran towards the large building. She cupped her hand around her mouth to call to her Pokemon. "Hey, Turtwig! Cacnea! Come on! We're going for a trip, and I think you'll be especially surprised, Cacnea!"

...

In a forest that was far away again, two ninjas were jumping through the canopy.

"Come along," the much older ninja called back. He wore his hair quite spiked, and he had a stern expression on his face. "How do you expect to make it in time at that speed."

"My apologies, father." The much younger ninja was obviously one tree shorter with her bounds than her respected father, so her jumps had to be quicker. Her scarf fluttered behind her as she rushed along. "Remind me where we are headed again."

The older ninja smirked as he sped along. "An old aquaintance of mine has asked that I bring you to her estate."

"For special training?" The younger ninja returned the smirk as she thought of becoming as strong as her father.

"Not exactly." The older ninja's smirk creased his face. "Rather, a test."

"A test?" Her brow furrowed. "Is it some sort of legendary ninjutsu to be passed down, or some other rite of passage."

"I suppose you could say that." The father looked back. "You are to meet her son."

The younger ninja froze in midair for a second, but she was lucky by the skin of her teeth to save herself from falling to her doom. She shook her head as she resumed her bounding. "Father, you don't mean matrimony, do you?"

The older ninja nodded firmly. "And I would like you to present yourself properly. Even if he does not choose you as his bride, you must keep your familiy's honor and respect with this family."

The younger ninja nodded with understanding as she continued to follow her father.

...

Okay, end of first chapter, and just to answer the first question/thought that will likely enter everyone's mind, NO! This is not a feel good James/Jessie pairing where James will choose Jessie no matter the trials. He might, but that is not a guarantee worth anything.

Anyways, as you can see, Jessiebelle has more competition than just Jessie. Can you guess who they are?

Also, I'd like to add 2 to 4 more women to live with James for the month, but I'd like to hear from the readers. Who would you like to see? The only real restrictions are: no "twerp" girls (Misty, May, Dawn, etc), no Jenny or Joy, must be female, and has to make relative sense to pair with James (For example, no Agatha or just saying Cynthia would be nice).

Any suggestions will be appreciated in a review. Just give the character's name and reason why you think she'd fit in, and we'll see who makes it in the house. Look anywhere! Old anime! New anime! Gym leaders, one shot characters, recurring characters, etc! I want to hear what the fans have to say.

Enjoy the story and have a fantastic day!


	2. Chapter 2

Oh man. Sorry, everyone. I've been away for a long while, and I'm in the middle of a move. I am so, so sorry not to get this done sooner. Anyways, this chapter introduces that there will be a subplot with Meowth as well.

Chapter Two: One Last Day

James laid on his childhood bed, staring at the ceiling. How on earth did he ever get himself mixed up in a mess like this again? Certainly, it had been Jessie and Meowth's fault for forcing him onto the property, but he was the one who had walked up to the door by himself. He was the one who had signed the contract. He was the one who had...

Knocking at the door interupted his train of thought, though he wasn't sure if it was to his relief or his disdain. Everything had span out of control so fast, he was surprised that someone had even taken the curtesy to knock.

James sat up and stared at the door a moment. It wasn't a butler. A butler would have opened the door after knocking. Curious, he held his hand up and called, "Who is it?"

Jessie walked in through the door without a moment's hesitation. "Me, you dolt. Who were you expecting? Jessiebelle?"

"Well..." James scratched his head, staring at the redhead blankly. "You never were one to knock."

A vein popped up on Jessie's forehead. "Very funny." She crossed the floor and sat on the foor of the bed. "So, it seems you've gotten us into a real mess this time."

"Me?" James flinched. "You and Meowth were the ones who wanted on the property so badly!"

"Excuse me. Are you insinuating this is my fault in many way?" Jessie glared at James. "It wasn't _my _mother who set up this crazy girlfriend contest. Not to mention that _your _mother and ex-fiancee would have hunted us down like Poocheyena, if we hadn't convinced you onto the property."

"I guess you're right." James dropped his head in depression. "It's not like I wanted any of this."

"Of course not." Jessie leaned back with a slight huff, closing her eyes. "And like always, it's my job to get us out of a mess you caused."

"What?" James looked up quickly. "Jessie, what are you saying? How do you expect to get out of any of this? I'm not allowed off of the property for a month, and there are butlers and guards all over the place!"

"And who said I wanted to leave?" Jessie smirked. "I rather like living in the lap of luxury."

James frowned. "Then how-"

"Oh, use your brain for once, James!" Jessie rolled her eyes. "It's pretty obvious. We just stay here, glutting ourselves on luxury for the next month. Then, once the month is over, we get married."

"Married?" James flinched. "B-b-but Jessie-"

"Let me finish." Jessie flippantly waved her hand in the air. "I mean, all we have to do is just go through the ceremony and live with each other for a month. We can quit Team Rocket, and once a month or two has gone by, we'll just get divorced. I don't need to take half your possessions or anything. Just ten or twenty million dollars."

"The scandal." James was actually pretty impressed by Jessie's scheme, but he still had a hard time hiding his shock. He wasn't sure if he could lie to his mother like that. "But what's to stop my mother from making me get married again?"

Before Jessie could even respond, a whip shot across the room and coiled around her several times. "What the heck!"

A signature laugh cued the entrance of Jessiebelle in all her noble dressings. She stared fiercely at the other redhead. "Excuse me, but what are ya'll doing in here? Ya'll know that James is having his respite today. That means no trying to get an arm up on the competition today." She tugged on her whip. "This isn't going to reflect well on the lady of the house, ya'll intruding on her son's quarters."

Jessie sneered as she struggled against the noblewoman's pull, but her footing was slipping. She showed no weakness, though, as she was pulled into the hall.

James watched the spectacle until the whip's tip flicked back and slammed the door behind the two redheads. Fortunately, it didn't seem as though Jessiebelle had heard Jessie's scheme, and even if she had, he would be more worried for Jessie's sake than his own.

However, he couldn't help but feel suddenly alone. He would have liked it if Meowth, or preferably Growlie, was up there to console him somewhat. At least to have someone to talk to. He stared out the window over the large gardens, not knowing what else to do.

...

Meowth yelled as he was thrown outside. He landed in the dirt with a cough. He stood up and brushed himself off. "Of all de noive."

He froze as a bark sounded behind him. He turned slowly to find himself face to face with a Growlithe. If he had been in any other situation, he probably would have ran for his life. If not for Growlithe being a dog-like Pokemon, the fact that an Officer Jenny wasn't too far behind a Growlithe would have been enough to scare the cat burglar. Here, though, the Growlithe was all right, right?

The cat-like Pokemon stood there a moment, feeling awkward as he stared at the Growlithe a moment. He reached his forepaw out. "Uh, Growlie, right?"

The Growlithe barked happily and pounced Meowth. He didn't growl, but continued to bark happily, shaking his fluffy tail. The scent of James was strong on Meowth, making him a friend in the puppy pokemon's eyes.

"Ugh, yeah, dat's Growlie." Meowth held one arm up to try to shield himself from the licking. "Okay. Okay! Enough!"

Growlie stopped and started growling.

Meowth flinched and began to shake. "Well, okay, keep licking, but don't bite Meowth!"

However, the puppy Pokemon hadn't been growling at the scratch cat Pokemon, but at something else. Meowth soon realized this and looked around. They had suddenly been surrounded by a circle of Swinub. Though the much smaller Pokemon didn't look very intimidating, he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something wrong with them and the way the were gathering around the cat and the puppy.

The Swinub soon broke their circle and marched until they formed two lines, like a procession or an escort. They turned and stared expectantly.

Meowth swallowed as Growlie stood up and walked along midst the escort. They didn't seem to be angry or attacking, but there was something awfully screwy with how quietly Growlie was going with them. When he noticed the Growlithe stare back at him and gestured to follow, he ran hurriedly.

The small group began walking through the small field rather quietly. Meowth leaned forward and whispered to the puppy Pokemon. "Like what's going on here? What's wid dese Swinub?"

Growlie responded with a few quiet barks and a yip.

"Oh, I see." Meowth nodded. "So, dese guys are taking us to see the most respected and feared Pokemon on the property." He smiled simply, before what he said hit him. "Wait, what?"

Meowth had to shut up pretty quick as the procession approached a tall hedge wall. There was a large entryway, but the Mamoswine standing on either side were pretty intimidating, even when sleeping as they were.

The patch of property on the other side of the hedge wall turned out to be a hedge dome. There was a Chandelure hanging from the top of the dome, and several Litwicks stood around in the darkness. Being unfamiliar with these ghost Pokemon, Meowth really felt unnerved. It didn't help matters, when the Swinub began to disperse.

"Who dares enter into my dark realm?"

Meowth jumped several feet in the air, and Growlie let out a low growl.

"Growlie, are you that scared?" A Grumpig stepped out of the darkness and turned her head to the dog and cat. Her purple skin looked a haunting blue-gray in the dimly lit dome. Her eyes were closed the whole time she approached them, however.

Meowth cowered behind the much braver Growlithe. He swallowed. "Wh-who de heck are you?" The fact that the larger pig Pokemon seemed to speak without moving it's lips just seemed to make things spookier for him.

"I am Madame Clairvoya." The Grumpig walked quietly past the two and towards a large chair that was made from the brokwn stump of an old tree. She turned and clapped her forehooves. A Golett holding a Spoink quickly ran out from a small hole and up to the Grumpig. The Golett sat down and held up the Spoink on its head like a crystal ball. The front pearl on Madame Clairvoya's head glowed a faint white as did the pearl on the Spoink's head.

After a moment, Meowth took a few steps towards the Grumpig, though Growlie sat rather vigilantly, watching. The cat Pokemon held a paw foreward. "So, uh, um, youse called us here for some reason?"

"I like to see all the new Pokemon, seeing how I am the oldest on the property." Madae Clairvoya sat calmly, staring at her makeshift crystal ball. She soon gasped. "He's back."

To this, Growlie made the first happy bark since he and Meowth had been surrounded by the Swinub.

Meowth, looking between the two, wrung his wrist weakly. "Um, uh, who's back?"

"Who else?" Made Clairvoya smiled gently. She held her arms up high as both of her pearls glowed brightly. "Master James has returned!"

All the other Pokemon in the dome shuddered with glee, whispering quietly. The Chandelure waved back and worth on its hook, laughing.

With a clap of the Grumpig's hands, all went silent again. "Yes, the young master is back. And it appears he is here to stay. Marriage? Yes. I see marriage."

The soft blue flames on the ghost pokemon grew red and pink as more Pokemon gossip seemed to whip around the dome once again.

"And what's more..." Madame Clairvoya's nose twitched. She opened her eyes. They were bright white. Not just the dull white of a blind person, but a bright, ghostly white of the enlightened blind. "We have one of his Pokemon among us."

All went silent suddenly. Every eye in the dome, including the Golett's, the Spoink's, and the eyes of the two Mamoswines outside focused on one specfic point in the dome.

Meowth felt a chill run down his spine. He choked on his own laugh. "What? Youse means Growlie? Yeah, he's here. But he's been here de whole time."

Madame Clairvoya gave an amused smile as she stepped down from her seat. She walked up to Meowth, before waving the Growlithe off. "Growlie, secure the door. I'm sure that Reginald has already picked up our guest's scent."

The fur on Growlie's back bristled as the pup gave a bark that exhumed a few embers. He turned around and pounced out of the door.

"Wh-who's Reginald?" Meowth swallowed as he noticed how much bigger the pig Pokemon was than him.

"A Stoutland." Madame Clairvoya waved her hand again, and the Golett nodded. He left with the Spoink, shutting a small door behind him. "He and Growlie don't get along very well, but what Reginald really hates are newcomers and outsiders."

"M-must be a swell guy." Meowth choked on his laugh again. He decided it was best to change the subject. "So, uh, you know about Jimmy getting married off by his dear ol' mudder. Is that right?"

"We've been expecting it a long time. And only now will it happen." Madame Clairvoya clasped her forehooves together. "It is the most joyous of occasions."

"I'm not sure if Jimmy sees it dat way," Meowth said under his breath. He look back up at the Grumpig. "So, uh, can you see into de future and see who he's going to tie de knot wit'?"

"I cannot see that, despite how many things I can see. That is a thing for the master to decide." She smirked. "If I could see the future that well, I would have known Master James was coming today." She walked back to her chair and sat down. "And before you ask, I speak using my mind, like most Psychic Pokemon."

Meowth nodded as the Grumpig answered his unasked question. "So, uh, can youse narrows it down for me?"

"What's the fun in that?" The Grumpig chuckled warmly. She leaned forward in her chair, keeping her eerily white eyes on the cat. "You have so many other things to concern yourself with." She looked around the room, her pearl glowing a deep blue, as the Litwicks hopped their way to form a circle around Meowth.

To say that this new event spooked Meowth might have been a bit of an understatement. He was screaming his head off, which startled the candle Pokemon.

Madame Clairvoya frowned. "Would you calm down. We need to mask your scent for the time being. And this will keep you warm for the night."

"What?" Meowth looked up at the blind Grumpig.

Closing her eyes, the psychic smiled softly. "Let's just say that two contests will be starting tomorrow."

...

A young woman with light brown hair was tending to the farms with many of her fellow townsfolk, humming happily. Now that the good doctor on the hill turned nice, things just seemed to be going better amd better for her people. And it was ll thanks to Team Righteous. However, now was the time for planting.

That's when a younger boy from her village came running up to her. "Hey. Hey! There's an old guy looking for you!"

The young woman stood up and looked at the boy in shock. "My grandfather, you mean?"

"No. An outsider. He came up in this really fancy horseless carriage. He just drove up and asked for you." The little boy looked up at her. "I didn't know you knew anyone from the outside."

"I... I don't." The young woman followed the boy's lead back to town, growing concerned. There had been no more outsiders, since Team Righteous left, and that had been ages ago. She soon saw the man that the boy had described, and her pace slowed.

The man was an austere-looking butler who stood almost a head taller than most of the villagers. He stood right beside a long black limousine, though most in the village knew not what the vehicle was. He seemed to be combing his mustache as he stared over the crowd.

The maiden stepped up to the mustachioed man, clearing her throat shyly. "U-um, excuse me. I... I heard you were looking f-for me?"

The man's head turned sharply to see his accoster. He held up a photograph and looked it over to study his target. "Yes." He placed the photograph back into a pocket and cleared his throat. "That would be correct, Miss. Milady has requested your attendance to a most noble event. For she intends to marry the young master off."

The girl gasped. She hadn't truly thought about marriage yet, let alone outside the village. And how and why did they know her name and who she was. She looked around at the other villagers. Most of them seemed in awe of her circumstance, and the village elder seemed to nod to her.

The older man produced several documents from his suit coat and opened the door to the limousine's back seat. "I believe you'll find the travel to be a little lengthy, so here is some reading material upon milady and the young master for the trip."

The young woman nodded shyly as she entered the vehicle and took her seat inside the strange vehicle. It was nicely cool, but she couldn't help but wonder what she was getting into with this new adventure. She took the papers as well, before the man took the driver's seat and left the village.

...

A blond young woman walked out to her family's mailbox, waving to the Goldeen swimming in the lawn ponds. She smiled as she stretched her attractive body out in the late morning sun, rubbing her left eye. "Like, there's nothing like, sleeping in late," she said to herself, just as she reached the mailbox. She pulled out several letters and walked back into the house. "Hey, who's all awake?"

"I am!" A younger redhead shouted, fully dressed in her gym leader's uniform and ready for the day. She frowned slightly at the older girl. "I swear, you guys drive me crazy? Could you be any more lazy?"

"Hey, could you just, like, be glad that I decided to get up early today?" The blond woman held up the letters. "Besides, I don't, like, see you making breakfast or checking the mail."

The redhead rolled her eyes. "Maybe not." She smiled and still shook her head in a playfully scolding manner. "So, anything for me?"

"Let's see..." The blond woman flipped through several letters and laid them in front of the redhead. "You even got a few fan letters this time."

"I was a little more concerned about something from the Gym Leader's association." The redhead sighed as she picked through for her intended letters, along with a letter from a certain black-haired twerp. "So, what else is there? It's not like you take care of the bills."

"Oh, please. We've already, like, got those paid." However, the blond's eyebrow raised slightly as she came across a letter with rather fancy writing on it. She had received lots of fanmail with nice or stylistic writing, but you didn't even have to read the name to tell this letter came from someone who was incredibly wealthy and quite the fancy-do.

The blond ripped the envelope open and began reading quickly. She had already read through half of it, when a blue-haired young woman and a pink-haired young woman appeared over her left and right shoulders respectively, as though they had smelt that the letter had something to do with them. They all began squealing at the invitation, before the even finished it.

The redhead jumped slightly at her sisters' exclamation and turned sharply on them. "What's going on?"

The three other sisters looked as though they had showered, applied make-up, gotten dressed, styled their hair, and packed suitcases in the split second it took for the redhead to react.

"Like, lil' Sis, do you think you could watch the gym for a while?" The blue-haired young woman asked. "We, like, have something urgent to go to?"

The redhead began massaging her temples. "That depends. What's this urgent matter?"

"One of us might be able to marry a really rich beau!" The pink-haired sister jumped up and cheered to herself.

"What?" The redhead's eyes widened as she grabbed the letter. "Why don't I get to go?"

"Because..." The blond tapped the letter. "Your name's not on the invitation. Besides, you already have a couple boys." She gestured to the youngest sister's special letter to emphasize.

The redhead blushed, before turning her head. "F-fine. How long is it going to b-"

The three older sisters were outside, sitting in a convertible, getting ready to go.

"Thanks a lot. We knew we could count on you!" The blond smiled and winked.

"We'll see you in about a month!" The blue-haired sister waved as she did up her seat belt.

"Wish us luck! Maybe we can invite you, once one of us has married the rich boy!" The pink-haired young woman giggled as she sat in the back seat.

With that, the oldest sister, sitting behind the driver's wheel, stomped the gas pedal and sent their group careening down the street.

The redhead stomped out onto the front lawn. "You three! You could have at least said a proper goodbye to the Pokemon first!" She rolled her eyes and laughed, though. "Those three are never going to grow up, are they?" She looked over the letter agian, before raising an eyebrow. "I have no idea why, but I have the strangest feeling like I know who sent this invitation. I wonder who it is."

...

A slender young woman with short blond hair woke up and scratched her head slightly. "So early." She stroked the heads of the two Emolga beside her. "Come on, you two. Time to wake up." She virtually leaped out of bed, without another word.

While the two Emolga were yawning and rubbing their eyes, their trainer entered the bathroom, took a quick shower, and prepared her hair and makeup for the day, before the two squirrelly Pokemon could get themselves fully awake, let along bright eyed and bushy tailed. This caused the blond trainer to giggle gently at the two rascals. "Well, I suppose I can't blame you two. Being a model, it's only natural I can get ready so much faster. I don't like having to put up with five hours of makeup or anything else that wastes time like that."

The slender model made her way to the kitchen, her two little Pokemon flying after her. She began the cappuchino machine and began preparing her usual light breakfast. She watched as her Emolga began eating granola and fruit, like she would. She just needed to start off her day with her usual coffee.

That's when the Zebstrika walked in with the morning mail in its mouth. A small newspaper, a few magazines, and several letters were held taughtly in his mouth without getting them wet.

"Good morning, Zebstrika." The young woman held her hand out for the mail. She began flipping through the mail, setting the paper to the side to read later. She flicked past a couple magazines. "Why does my manager have me suscribe to fashion magazines I always show up in? It's not like I'm not at the photo shoot or don't know what the clothes look like." She sighed as the magazines went straight to the trash basket. She began flicking through the letters. "Bill, bill, invitation, from my manager, bi..." She paused as she flicked back to the invitation. The address was one she hadn't seen, and she knew nearly everyone in Unova.

"I wonder who..." She pulled the envelope open and began reading through the letter. She raised an eyebrow, before a slight smile wiggled its way onto her face. "Well, this sounds rather enjoyable. Almost like visiting Cynthia." She looked out of a window. "Summer is just around the corner, but I suppose I could take a month or so off. I'll just need to get the gym closed for my abscence..."

The two Emolga were looking up at their trainer curiously, their cheeks stuffed. The Zebstrika watched her peculiarly.

The lean lady smiled to her Pokemon. "We'll be spending the afternoon packing, you guys. We're just getting out of town for a bit. It'll do us some good. Seems these people have a lot of land for you guys to run around on."

The three Pokemon all cheered, anticipating the coming of a vacation. The two Emolga began skittering back to their trainer's bedroom.

The trainer herself laughed and ran gracefully after them. "Oh no you don't, you two! I'm packing my own clothes. Stay out of my drawers!"

The Zebstrika rolled his eyes and followed them as well.

...

Anyways, there's the collection of girls. The real contest will start next chapter, though. I hope to update a little quicker from now on.

Again, my apologies for being gone so long. I hope this story will be entertaining.

Oh, by the way, I did notice that a lot of people requested various Team Rocket members: Cassidy, Wendy, and Domino. Thing is, Domino is a little too obsessed with Giovanni. Wendy sounded fun, except she was pretty much resolved, so she doesn't have a lot of jokes behind her. I might introduce Cassidy in a little later, but with Butch, it's a little tough to give a reason for James' mother to invite her to be a contestant. They weren't bad, so much as not what I was looking for. Besides, there's the question of whether James's mother would actually invite Team Rocket members as, unlike Jessie's mother, she had no positive associations with the criminal organization. I even considered using Annie and Oakley, but again they probably wouldn't be allowed on the estate without an invitation.

I was actually pretty fortunate with some of the suggestions, however, as they were clever and could work effectively. Can you guess our remaining girls?


	3. Chapter 3

Ugh, I've been on the dumbest hiatus. I really need to get back in gear and finish off of my stories. Sorry for the wait. Part of my excuse is that I was waiting to see Elesa's official personality, but I haven't been able to see any of her episodes.

Well, let's see. The cast has been set forth. The stage has been set. The plot's been laid. Where do I go from here? Just kidding! I know just what I'm doing. It's time to get the contest started!

Chapter 3: Day 1: Arriving Rivals

James sat up in bed, stretching his arms out wide. "Oh. I actually slept pretty well. What about you guys? Jessie? Meowth?" He looked around quickly. He paused as he felt the mattress beneath him. It had been the longest time since he had slept on a bed. "Oh, well, I guess that explains that." He paused a moment, before everything from the day before sunk in. "Oh no!" He jumped up and ran to the window. Acres and acres of Pokemon preserve laid over the horizon, but the sight only caused James to begin biting his fingernails. "This is bad! I need to get out of here!"

"But why would ya'll want to do that, James?"

James cringed. He turned around slowly at the sound of the voice. There, a redheanded young woman dressed like a debutante was kneeling near his bed, holding a tray of breakfast foods. She smiled simply as the young man faced her.

"J-Jessie?" James walked over, hoping his guess was right.

The redhead frowned and shook her head. "Now, don't go and be calling me by such a common name, James."

"J-Jessiebelle!" James flinched backwards several steps. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

Jessiebelle's expression softened. "Why, aren't ya'll shy and such. Of course, as your future wife, I figure t'would be best if we were to act like a married couple now. Not like ya'll will be getting away, anyways."

"I... I suppose not..." Sweat was running down the back of his head like crazy. The sheer bane of his childhood existence that had driven him from his life in high society was now only kneeling a short distance from himself. He caught himself and blubbered. "I mean so! Or not! Or so!" He flung his hands over his face and screamed in terror, expecting the pain to come.

After a moment, James opened his fingers to look at Jessiebelle. No whip. No yelling. No reprimand whatsoever. She was just sitting there, smiling.

Jessiebelle held the tray up higher. "Ya'll should best be eating. Should help with all that stress ya'll seem to be keeping pent up. Not good for the skin to be all aggravated like that."

James blinked blankly as he stared at Jessiebelle. He sat down on his bed and took the tray from his longtime fiancee. He began to eat carefully, trying his best to keep good manners. He swallowed even between swallowing food and taking bites. _Let's see. It was this fork and this spoon, right? Or was it this one? Oh, Jessiebelle's going to kill me now, isn't she?_

He waited the whole meal for a reprimand, but the Southern Belle made no attempt on correcting his posture or his manners, or even for picking up the wrong fork, when he was absolutely sure it was too small. She just sat there, smiling. He wasn't sure whether to relax or become even more scared.

With the tray clear, Jessiebelle took it back. "My, my James. Quite the appetite ya'll have developed. Course, that's good to see in a man. A healthy appetite means for a healthy boy." She stood up and began walking to the door.

James held his hand out for a moment. "Wait, that's it?"

"Oh?" Jessiebelle looked back. "Are ya'll saying ya'll need more to eat?"

"N-no." James stared at the young woman, tilting his head in curiosity. "I mean, you're not going to say anything..." He began talking awkwardly with his hands. "No scolding? No slapping? Nothing?"

"James, there's a saying I had to learn a long time ago." Jessiebelle turned back to the door. "Ya'll catch more flies with honey than vinegar." She left through the door.

It had hardly been a moment, before Jessie ran up to the door, suffering from a horrible case of bedhead and having slept in her Team Rocket Uniform. She still looked a little groggy, or else she would have been livid. "What was she doing here?" She pointed to where Jessiebelle had walked off to. "And what's with that smile?"

James wiped his hand over his face, unaware of the small smile on his face. He shook his head and held his hands up defensively. "Nothing. Nothing. Jessiebelle just hadn't yelled at me. That's all!"

"Oh, so it's yelling, huh?" Jessie appeared to tower over the blue-haired young man. "I could have sworn you were afraid of her, but you're telling me... you're... afraid of... YELLING!"

James flinched beneath his shouting Team Rocket partner, but they were soon interupted by James's mother and two butlers rushing into the doorway, running over the female Rocket member.

"Oh dear, James, you've already slept later than I thought you would." The estate owner snapped her fan shut, before snapping her fingers.

Before he could even react, James had been tackled by the butlers and taken into his walk-in closet. He was dressed and made more than presentable, before bringing him back out. They presented him to his mother.

"Much better." The magenta-haired lady nodded. "Bring him to the front hall. We have guests arriving." She turned and walked down the hall.

"G-guests?" James couldn't do anything to stop the butlers carrying him. He was out of the room, before he knew it.

Jessie weakly stood up, before popping her spine back into place. "Stupid old witch," she muttered. "She could have asked me to step aside, at least."

In the foyer of the masion, however, James's mother was standing near the doors. "Yes, James, guests. I told you yesterday was your reprieve, and today is when you will meet your suitors." She gestured to the door.

The butlers stopped, sending James fying along the floor of the grand hall. He was tripping over his own feet, the door opening before he could he could reach it. He flailed and stumbled, until he stopped himself. Unfortunately, that left his face only mere inches from the bosom of a new female to the mansion. His face went bright red, and sweat began to form on his forehead as he looked up at the new girl. Her eyes were quite piercing and angry-looking, and her face was framed by dark green hair.

"I'm sorry!" James stood up quickly, flailing his arms defensively. He didn't notice his mother giggling at his awkwardness. He had his eyes closed, and he was obviously scared out of his wits.

"You IDIOT!"

James winced again, only to realize that he wasn't being assaulted. Instead, it sounded as though things were crashing outside. He peeked an eye open to see posts from the porch railing being pulled up by some form of blue energy and hurtled towards a casually dressed older man also on the porch. The strange man had his work cut out for him, dodging the projectiles.

"You knew that would happen, didn't you!" The green-haired girl was blushing, and her eyes made her look more panicked than angry. "You were totally setting me up for something weird like that. You jerk! And you call yourself a father."

Despite being glad that he wasn't the one being attacked, James was still somewhat worried for the older man. He raised his hand to speak, but his mother interjected, tapping the girl on the head with her fan. "That will be quite enough, young lady." She cleared her throat. "I hope I won't need to be telling you about the property damages that will need to be paid for due to your actions."

The girl quieted her powers, though her blush was still intense. "V-very well."

The older man sighed as the projectiles stopped flying. He stood up, placed a hand behind his head and laughed. "Sorry about that." He turned to James's mother. "I just told Sabrina that you were always one with an open door policy. She's a little... inexperinced with such colloquialisms."

"Liar," Sabrina cursed under her breath.

James's mother cleared her throat again, before turning to Sabrina's father and nodded politely. "I completely understand." She turned to her son. "James, this is Sabrina. Her father and I were childhood friends, but we were of different lines, so to speak. You see, they're psychics."

"Psychics?" James stared at Sabrina a moment. He felt like he should have remembered her from somewhere, but he couldn't remember where. Still, the psychic energy she had used had definitely intimidated James. Still, he had to remember his manners. "W-welcome." He bowed politely. "I'm sorry for starting off on the wrong foot."

"It's all right." Sabrina's blush was still evident as she rubbed her hands together. "It wasn't your fault." She glared at her father out of the side of her eye.

Laughter filled the room as smoke erupted behind James and his mother. The two rich family members turned to see two fierce-looking ninja. One, an older fellow, and the other a purple-haired girl roughly two years younger than James. "Still not the social type, are you, Sabby?"

Sabrina's eyes darkened as she saw the new girl. "Janine!"

"You know it!" The purple-haired girl sneered cheerfully at the psychic. "I didn't know you'd make it out here." She paused, before turning to her father. "Wait. What is she doing here?"

Koga rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervously.

"Perhaps I should explain?" The lady of the house interjected. "You see, my son has never been particularly good around young women, so I thought it best for him to be surrounded by young women, before making a decision on whom he'd like to marry."

"You remember. I told you this on the way here." Koga nodded in agreement. "You see, I used to know this fair lady, when we were children."

"Hey, Koga!" Sabrina's father waved from the doorway as he and Sabrina entered. "Didn't expect to see you here!"

"Nor did I. I just seem to be running into friends all over today." Koga nodded again, taking hold of his chin.

"But you didn't mention there would be other girls here, father." Janine blushed herself. "I though I was just supposed to sit pretty and mind my manners."

"Of course not!" Koga laughed heartily. "It would not be much of a test, then, would it?" He winked knowingly at Janine.

The awkwardness past, Janine shook her blush off. "Very well, father."

Sabrina walked up beside Janine. A fierce density filled the air between the girls. "I, too, was not expecting rivals."

"It's more of a social trip than anything, Sabrina." Sabrina's father took hold of his pipe and smiled. "You should try to make some friends here. That means you'll win, even if the boy doesn't choose you."

A fierce glare was fired from the psychic girl to her father as she turned to face him again.

Sabrina's father flinched under the intensity of the gaze. "M-maybe we should talk things over outside, Koga." He chuckled nervously. "Catch up on old times and all."

Koga nodded, sensing the tension. "Very well, old friend." He walked sternly out of the mansion to the porch, but he dodged with great agility as something green flew through the air.

Pain shot through James's entire body as thorns stuck his in the neck and shoulders. He screamed loudly, until he realized what was happening. He calmly took hold of the cactus pokemon and plucked it off of his throat. He looked it straight in the eyes. "Cacnea?"

"Cac!" The grass-type pokemon smiled and waved its arms happily as it met its original trainer.

"That's right." Gardenia leaned in the front door, after the two older men had left. She walked in cheerfully. "I thought you'd like to see Cacnea after so long, James!" She giggled. "What's all this about you needing a few girlfriends, though?"

Sabrina and Janine turned immediately to the new girl in the mansion, their eyes growing wide. "Another rival?"  
Jessiebelle walked grandly into the foyer, dressed much more regally than she had been earlier. "And I do declare that that is correct as well!" She laughed boldy as she approched the poison and psychic gym leaders. "Now, don't think your status as Kant gym leaders means you're going to have an advantage. I plan on marrying James!"

"Another!" The two Kanto rivals gaped at the noblewoman.

Jessie was making her way down the stairs now, her hair combed out at least. "Sheesh. For being all uppity, you could... learn... a few..." She appeared ill as she, too, saw the new girls.

"That would make five!" Janine and Sabrina gasped at the same time. The color drained from their face, suddenly realizing this would go beyond a childhood rivalry.

"Five?" Gardenia folded her arms. "There's at least two more girls out front." She grinned proudly. "Seems like you've got yourself a real collection of girlfriends now, huh? Must have had real penmanship in your personal ad. Course, I'm mostly here for Cacnea's sake."

Cacnea nodded, but James shook his head. "It's not like that! Well, it is, but..." He hugged the cactus to himself, piercing himself with needles again. "Did you say two more?"

"Yep." Gardenia's smile widened. "They should be walking in here in just a moment." She turned to the door to see a blond walk in.

"Elesa has arrived in a flashy manner!" Elesa stepped in, a butler carrying several heavy suitcases behind her. "I hope I'm just fashionably late. That is my fashion, after all!"

"Aw. Elesa, I was hoping you'd get my invitation." James's mother walked over to the model and shook her hand. "I figured that if a family friend wouldn't appeal to my son, a model might just be the thing."

The lightning lady paused and blushed slightly at the noblewoman's words. "You compliment me too much. I'm not even sure, if I'm ready to settle down, but it seems male admirers are few and far between anymore. All the girls want to see you in your new clothes for the season and all. I knew I'd have to make a special visit for this occasion." She walked over to James. "So, you're the man in question, huh?"

"Uh huh." Gardenia nodded. "He's not the brightest, but he's a real nice guy, once you get to know him. Really treats his pokemon well, too."

"Well, seems you know him quite well." Elesa grinned. "I guess that just means I'm going to have to outshine you in the competition as well."

"Looking forward to it." Gardenia winked at her electric rival.

"Now, hold on a minute." Jessie leaped over the banister and landed next to James. "James, what is all this?"

"The competition." James's mother answered in place of her son. "I told you it would be more than just you and Jessibelle."

Jessie huffed, trying to intimidate her hostess. "But this is going a little far, is-"

"Ah! It's Team Righteous!" A brunette girl ran into the mansion, dressed like a mere peasant. She ran up to Jessie and James and clasped their hands in her own. "I never thought I'd get to see you again!"

"K-K-K-Kate!" The two Team Rocket members' eyes grew wide as they stared at the girl. Who knew how long or how short they had seen her, but she was here, too.

"Yes. I knew I'd have to invite her here, too, after what I heard you did for her village." Jame's mother patted her blue-haired son on the head. "That's my son, being a big, brave hero and saving a village."

Kate nodded. "Several times, even, and in a single day! Team Righteous is amazing!"

Jessie's expression began to crack as a vein pulsed in her forehead. "Isn't this going a little far?"

"Nonsense." The oldest woman in the house tittered. "We're not even done yet." She turned to a seriously blushing Sabrina. "I'm sorry. This must all be uncomfortable for you. You may head up to your room and get unpacked." She nodded to a butler to guide the green-haired young woman.

Sabrina only nodded as she used her psychic powers to pick up her suitcase and follow the butler upstairs.

Janine was about to mention being annoyed by all of the commotion, when a loud car horn sounded, and three valley girls practically leapt their way through the door.

"Hey, hey! Guess who's here!" The blond Daisy announced as she walked into the room. "It's the Sensational Sisters of Cerulean City!"

"Like, you can bet!" Violet smiled as she appeared from behind her sister. "Thanks for waiting!"

"Um, girls..." Lily looked into the room as well. "It doesn't seem as though we were, like, the only ones invited to the party."

"Like, of course not." Daisy smiled boldly. "It wouldn't be much of a party, if we were, would it."

"I guess not," Violet replied.

James blew a gasket as he looked between all of the women now in the mansion. From the retreating Sabrina to his friend Jessie. From Jessiebelle to the Sensational Sisters. It was too much. He blacked out from shock, falling backwards into the crowd.

...

Hours later, James woke up in a large chair. A tea set had been placed before him. He took the cup and drained it to calm his nerves.

"I must apologize." James's mother spoke up from another chair. "I guess that was a bit of a sensory overload. Maybe just moving a little fast."

"Y-you think?" James swallowed heavily. "Mother, you could have at least told me how many girls you had invited!"

"Then ya'll would have ran away, before giving them a chance." James's mother shrugged. "Is it really all that bad?"

"Just a bit." James stood up quickly. "Mother, how do you expect me to make fair judgement about anything?"

"Well, you have one month. Roughly thirty-one days. As this was the first day, that means ya'll have thirty left." The lady of the house took a sip of tea herself. "With ten girls, that means you'd have at least three days to each girl, not counting spending a day with multiple girls. That's seems like a fair time for judgement on a girl to me."

"I-I suppose so." James face was flushed. "Wh-where is everyone?"

"Getting set up in there rooms, except for Jessiebelle and your lady friend. Seemed they were arguing about what to make for dinner." She took another sip of tea. "I just hope they realize cooking isn't a neccessary skill to be your wife. Though there are a lot of other things I should imagine would be neccessary."

"So, that's it, then?" James sighed as he sat back down. "Are we having dinner together?"

"Not neccessarily." The magenta-haired lady set down her cup. "Consider it another reprieve after all of that excitement earlier. But this is your last night for such."

"I see..." James leaned back into his chair. "So, do you have a schedule or anything?"

"No. Everything from here on out is up to you." James's mother picked up her flute. "Up until your choice on day thirty-one."

...

Outside, Meowth and Growlie had been watching the mother and son, before turning to each other.

"Gee. Seems like James is in more of a picke dan I t'ought." Meowth placed a paw on his chin.

Growlie barked in agreement. He whined, worried that he wouldn't get to play with his master at all.

"I wouldn't say he's the only one with lady troubles." Clairvoya walked up to the two peeping pokemon, her eyes closed sagely. "I'm just glad you haven't had any yet."

"What are youse talking about?" Meowth placed his paws on his hips. "And none of dat hocus pocus mumbo jumbo stuff. Just tell it to Meowth straight."

"Well, you have two young males here. One was the young master's favorite pokemon. The other has been traveling with the master for quite a while. You two are walking targets." Clairvoya chuckled.

"Targets for what?" Meowth thrust his arms in the air. "What is dat even supposed to mean?"

Growlie tapped the cat-like pokemon on the shoulder, yipping in a whisper.

"Say what now?" Meowth leaned in to listen to the puppy. His eyes widened as he turned around. He saw a skitty, a glameow, a purrloin, a houndour, a poochyena, and a lillipup. "Oh, dat's what youse means..." He turned to look at Growlie, before the two began running across the gardens.

...

Okay, I admit that this chapter was a little busy. But that's how I planned it. I know that this might not seem like much of a chapter, but I hope it'll tide things over for now. I should be getting back for sure this time. Man, I've been a wreck.

Anyways, I know that Meowth leaves Team Rocket during the Black and White series, but this is before those events. However, this does bring me to the next part. Growlie might be joining in on the madness, too, but it's three predictable girls for each one. So in a review, don't be afraid to suggest a girl to join the pokemon ranks. Could be a pokemon owned by the girls, but there are some rules.

1. Must be from the ground/field egg group, like Meowth and Growlithe.

2. No Wailmers/Wailords. The size has to be reasonable, so earlier evolutionary stages are admitted.

3. Snakes, birds, acorns, and any other pokemon are allowed, if they are part of the same egg group and reasonable size.

Hope to be writing more for you all soon,

MasterofHearts1313


End file.
